The Power Of Three Plus One
by Darla's-Fallen-Angel
Summary: While Prue mourns Andy's death, he gets to become a Whitelighter. The only catch? Prue can't find out he's back. ~Chapter 2 is up~ Please R&R!
1. Missing Andy

**The Power Of Three Plus One**

**Chapter 1 "Missing Andy"**

A/N: This is set directly after the episode 'Déjà vu all over again' and I got the title because when Andy was going to help Prue fight the demon that was after them he said "you have the power of three plus one" and I though it was a sweet thing for him to say, so, yeah, anyway, here's the story:

            Prue sighed and curled up on her bed, looking at a picture of Andy. A single tear rolled down her cheek. He had only been dead for two days, but she missed him so much already. "Prue?" Phoebe asked, knocking on her door once before walking in. Prue wiped her eyes and sat up quickly tucking the picture of Andy under her pillow. "What's up, Pheebs?" she asked. "I just wanted to see how you are" Phoebe replied, sitting on the bed next to Prue, looking at her, concerned. "I'm fine" Prue answered, making herself smile. "Uh-huh" Phoebe said, sounding unconvinced, "Then why were you crying?" "I'm not! I wasn't" Prue insisted, getting off the bed and starting to walk out of the room. 

            "You always do this" Phoebe said quietly. Prue turned around, facing her again "Do what?" she asked innocently. "This!" Phoebe said, gesturing to the open door "I ask you if you want to talk and you run away. Prue, you need to talk about this, be sad over this, it's never going to go away if you keep all your emotions all bottled up; scream, cry, just do _something_ beside sit here and stare into space, just…anything" Phoebe said, her eyes softening as she looked at her big sister sadly.

            Prue's face crumpled for a moment and she looked like she was about to burst into tears, but a second later it was pulled back into the mask of indifference that it had been since Andy's death. "Really Phoebe, I'm fine. I'm over it. We tried to save him and we couldn't, end of story." Prue answered, not believing it, but hoping she'd convinced Phoebe that she did. "Honey, we _did_ try, there was nothing else any of us could have done" Phoebe said, hoping Prue would finally open up about how she felt. "I know Phoebe!" Prue snapped and felt guilty when she saw Phoebe flinch at her tone. "I'm sorry" Prue apologized "But there's really just nothing left to say" she said simply and walked out of the room, leaving Phoebe to stare after her with tears in her eyes. 

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

            Andy looked around, a moment ago he was on the swing with Prue, telling her that he loved her and suddenly it all faded away, he felt the ground hard under his feet, but he only saw the wispy white of clouds surrounding him, and white everywhere; white walls, white floor, and a gauzy white glow coming from all sides. _Where the hell am I?_ Andy wondered, looking around with a mixture of awe and curiosity. Then he saw two men in long white robes seemingly floating up to him.

            "Andy Trudeau" one of the men said. "Yeah?" Andy replied uncertainly. "You have been chosen" the other man said "You have lived a noble and good life, and died to save others." "This is your destiny" the first man said, raising an arm the gesture around them, the clouds lifted and Andy could see many others in identical robes walking all around them and he heard a sort of clicking sound that they seemed to be communicating to each other with. "Are you aliens?" Andy asked, only half joking. The men smiled "We are elders" the first one said "But these" he said looking to all the people walking by them "are whitelighters and you will become one too" 

            The two elders told Andy what a whitelighter was and what a great honor it is to become one. "I'd love to be one" Andy replied, looking around at the other whitelighters with interest; he'd spent his whole life helping people when he was an inspector, so why not do the same in the afterlife? 

"Once you have chosen to become a whitelighter, there is no going back, and it is frowned upon to have your wings clipped" Andy nodded "I understand" he answered "Very well" the first elder said "But you must make one last promise" "Sure, anything" Andy replied, "You cannot see or contact the Charmed Ones, Prue must never know you've become a whitelighter."

A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I have BIG plans for this story, so please review and tell me what you think of it so far.


	2. Becoming a whitelighter

**The Power Of Three Plus One**

**Chapter two "Becoming a Whitelighter"**

            "Do you agree to these terms?" the first elder asked, looking Andy up and down after telling him that once he'd become a whitelighter he couldn't see Prue. "Why can't I see Prue?" Andy asked, ignoring the elder's question. "Do you agree or not?" the second elder asked. Andy started to answer and then paused; "Okay" he conceded, "Okay, I agree" "Very well" the first elder said and waved a hand over Andy. A white glow surrounded him for a second and Andy felt light, almost like he was floating. Suddenly Andy could understand the clicking sounds the other whitelighetrs were using to talk to each other and when he spoke the same kind of clicking filled his ears. Andy closed his mouth and opened it to speak again, the elders watched him in amusement. "You will learn to differentiate both languages in time" the second elder assured him. Andy just nodded, still surprised. "So am I really a whitelighter now?" Andy asked. Both elders nodded. "Yes, you are one of us" 

            "So when do I get my first charge?" Andy asked, eager to get to work. The first elder smiled "Patience, Andy, you have not mastered your powers yet. You will train with another whiteligher, you have much to learn" "Okay" Andy agreed, thinking that if he just agreed with everything soon he could sneak away and see Prue, he wasn't about to wait too long regardless of what the elders said, if he had the power to see Prue , then he was going to make it happen.

            The elders motioned to another whiteligher walking by and he joined their group. "This is Andy Trudeau, he has just become a whiteligher" one of the elders told the other whiteligher. "Hi" the whiteligher said, shaking his hand. "Will you train him?" the elder asked, "Sure" the whitelighter agreed "I'd be happy to. I'm Leo Wyatt, by the way"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "She still won't talk about Andy" Piper told Phoebe one night, a week after his death "I'm really starting to worry about her, Pheebs, she's just shutting everyone out" Phoebe nodded sadly, she'd always thought of Prue being the strongest one, she always thought that Prue could handle anything, but now she was seeing the Prue was just a fragile as everyone else. But Prue dealt with it differently, she just…stopped talking, she went to work and came home, but other than work she spent all her time alone in her room and had barely said two words to either of her sisters since the funeral. Piper knew that Andy's death was killing her inside and it broke her heart that Prue wouldn't let anyone help her. 

            "Prue will talk about it when she's ready" Phoebe assured Piper, not really believing it herself, but wanting to be able to at least comfort one of her sisters. Piper sighed and nodded, "I'm just worried about her" Piper replied, wiping a few tears out of her eyes. "I know, sweetie" Phoebe answered, hugging her "me too" They both stopped talking when Prue walked in to the room. "Prue!" Piper exclaimed jumping up and hugging her. Prue stiffened a little and smiled thinly. 

            "We need to talk" Prue said as she pried herself from Piper's arms and sat down on the couch opposite Phoebe, taking a deep breath and preparing to launch into the speech she'd practiced. "We've been witches for a while now" Prue started off by saying, Piper and Phoebe nodded "And, well, I've given this a lot of thought" Prue said, trying to lessen the blow of what she was about to tell them "What are you talking about?" Phoebe asked, getting a sinking feeling that she knew exactly what Prue was about to say. Prue paused and sighed abandoning the speech and deciding to just tell them, "Phoebe, Piper, I'm giving up my powers, I'm not going to be a witch anymore"

A/N: Please review! ****


End file.
